New Beginnings
by Raeorein
Summary: After a terrible tragedy befalls her, Christina travels to New York where she plans to begin a new life. There she meets Gaia, who's skeptical, but hesitantly accepts her. The problem is that she's a lot like her, and so many people are after Gaia.


**Chapter 1: A Different life**

Disclaimer: This is the only one for this story. So, Fearless and all of it's respective characters are not mine.

It had been almost two weeks since…well, since the incident. Christina tied her blonde hair back in a ponytail. As far as she was concerned with it, that happened a whole other lifetime ago, one she most certainly wasn't willing to return to. It took her awhile to decide at first what she had wanted to do then, but none of the choices were ever going to be to go back home. Besides, there wasn't anyone at home anymore.

Christina was currently sitting on a park bench near some chessboards and a fountain, the name of the park remained unknown to her. All she knew as of now was that this is where she was supposed to meet her contact.

It would've been helpful to know the name of the park, but it wasn't on Christina's priority list since she didn't figure on staying in New York for too long. She hadn't been sitting there for ten minutes when some kid from the chessboards walked over to her. "Why ya' sittin' over here Gaia? Zolov's been waiting."

Christina simply started at him. "Who the hell are you even talking about? I don't even know anyone named Gaia."

* * *

As Renny walked away, someone else walked up to the girl. Renny watched from afar until someone came up behind him.

"Hey runt, whatcha lookin' at?"

Renny jumped. "Gaia, you scared me! Two things: One, Zolov wants his sandwich. And two, I was looking over at the fountain when I saw this girl, I swear, she looks exactly like you." He pointed to where Christina and the other person were sitting. "Right there, she was kinda mad and seemed really rude."

Gaia patted Renny on the head. "Don't worry, I'll go talk to her. Oh, tell Zolov I'll be there in a minute."

* * *

Christina couldn't believe it, this idiot had actually come without anything even remotely helpful to say. "So basically what you're saying is that I came all the way here for nothing?"

The guy glanced around, trying to avoid looking Christina straight in the eye. "Well…uh…sorry." He looked really ashamed. Suddenly, it seemed as if he'd remembered something. "I'm so sorry, I almost forgot this." He pulled a folder out of his briefcase. "This is from my boss. Since we couldn't help you in the way of making all the arrangements, he figured you could come up with some colorful plan from what's in there. I don't know what it is, but I hope it gives you some better luck than you've had. Good day." With that, he stood up and walked away from the bench.

Christina was just staring at the envelope. It seemed very heavy; she wondered what was in there. But, she wasn't going to even think of opening it until she got to somewhere where the whole world wouldn't be able to see the contents. When Christina got up, she almost ran into some girl who was standing near the bench. "Sorry, I didn't see…" Christina's voice died away when she saw the person's face. They looked exactly like her. "My apologies, it's just that we look a bit alike and it caught me off guard."

"You need to be on guard in this city." She replied. "Why were so rude to my friend Renny earlier? As I understand it, he simply mistook you for me."

"Just having a bad day is all." Christina walked to the other side of Gaia while she was talking so her way wouldn't be blocked. "It was nice talking, but I have somewhere I really need to be. Just moved here, so lots of things to do."

"You have a place to stay yet?"

"No, do you have one in mind? I'll eventually find somewhere that'll do either way, but if you could help that would be great."

"As long as you say sorry to Renny, I might consider letting you stay at my house for awhile. Oh, and are you enrolled at Village School yet?"

"Thanks for your offer. And yet again, no, I haven't enrolled yet, but that is where I'm planning on going." If Christina didn't duck out soon, Gaia might actually get smart and ask a question that she would know if Christina lied on it or not. "I really need to go now, there's some important things I need to do before I get settled."

Christina started to walk away when Gaia stopped her. "Watch yourself if you go into the park after dark, there was these attacks recently. I can tell you're not from here, so I figured that you wouldn't have known."

* * *

Christina walked as fast as she dared out of the park and down the street. If she left too fast, it would make it look like she'd been running away from something. Christina kept walking for a few blocks until she saw some restaurant called Chez de la Lune. She entered and immediately asked for a private room, figuring that it would be a good place to open the envelope.

Christina waited until her waitress had left to place her order before she took out the envelope. She took the items one by one out of the envelope and placed them on the table. There was about $5,000 cash, a couple of fake IDs, a flash drive that had a note attached, some official documents, some credit cards, a gun (which Christina promptly stuck in the waist of her jeans), and a cell phone. She took the note off of the drive after she replaced everything into the envelope, and read it.

_Just some things you'll need (Don't worry, it's okay). __See__ you soon._

"Again with this…sometimes I just wish I would've stayed after…"

The waitress came in with her food, causing Christina to stop, and not speak again for the rest of the meal.

* * *

Walking down the streets of New York, surrounded by unfamiliar names and faces, Christina made it back to the park she met the guy at earlier that day. She walked under the arc and into the park. She walked very slowly, and after awhile, started muttering to herself. "Gaia must've just been trying to give me a scare…there isn't a soul in this park." Coming up over a hill, Christina spotted someone, no, actually, she saw multiple people. Upon closer inspection, she saw that Gaia was down there, being loosely followed by some others.

Sitting all of her things behind a bush, Christina started to follow the people following Gaia. She thought that it was pretty ironic that Gaia had warned her about something like this, but instead Gaia was the one in trouble. She waited behind a tree, just in case nothing ended up happening.

Everything started happening so fast. The boys started attacking Gaia, but then Gaia started fighting them? It wasn't the fact that Gaia was fighting them that had Christina dumbfounded, but Gaia looked like she knew what she was doing. When Gaia turned to take care of one of her attackers, another came up behind her. Before she knew what she was doing, Christina rushed from behind the tree and tackled the guy, both of them slamming hard into the sidewalk.

As they were wrestling on the ground Christina dodged most of his hits, this guy wasn't very good at what he did. He had brawn, but certainly no brains. Christina was about to finish him off when she heard someone call to Gaia. "Get away from her! It's okay, Run!!!" She was caught off guard by the sudden arrival of this boy, as was Gaia, which gave the boy the perfect chance to attack Christina. His hit landed in her gut, sending her flying into the hard sidewalk, and causing her to blackout.

* * *

A/N: I've had this for awhile, but haven't felt like posting it. I just finished the chapter, but I hope to get another chapter up soon. Please R&R!!!!


End file.
